emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7262 (13th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rachel is intrigued as the police arrive at the factory. Bob is escorted back to his cell. Vanessa congratulates Kirin on his A-level results as Belle looks on. Jai stops the police from searching the factory by demanding a warrant. He tells the police that Rachel was recently arrested for possession with intent to supply and Megan had seen her acting suspicious and decided to call the police but she was mistaken. Megan squirms as she's forced to go along with it leaving Rachel furious. Leyla tells Alicia that she'll be moving in with Jai at Holdgate Farm as soon as the dust settles following the court case. Alicia begs her to stay away from him. Belle gives Kirin an idea when she offers him some of Granny Clegg's homemade cordial. He suggests they form a partnership and sell it. Alicia finds herself helping out back behind The Woolpack bar again. She and Priya tease Bernice as they see her all dressed up and find she is going to Home Farm to see Lawrence. Rakesh is upset when he finds out about Kirin's results from Bernice. Rachel returns home furious and takes her anger at Jai and Megan out on Sam by hitting him. Bob bumps into Ged who hints that he as a use for him, warning him to go along with his requests unless he wants another beating. Rachel apologises to Sam but he packs his stuff, retrieves Samson and walks out. Megan packs her things at Holdgate Farm as Jai continues to accuse her of lying over the pregnancy. She shows him the test, leaving him astounded as she adds he will have nothing to do with the baby. Kirin shows off the cordial to Rishi who is surprised by its taste. He asks Rishi if he can use the kitchen in the factory as his HQ. Rishi tells him to work on the details and do some market research and he'll consider it. Lachlan is confused when he arrives home to find Bernice cooking for him and Lawrence. Sam and Samson arrive at Wishing Well Cottage with their stuff. Sam covers as to why they're there but Zak mentions that Samson can stay but there isn't enough room for Sam with Joanie staying too. Bernice continues to find herself confused by Lawrence as she moves in to kiss him but he offers her his cheek instead. Kirin does his market research on The Woolpack customers. Rakesh is disappointed to find out his plans and despairs that he's wasting his time rather than focusing on university. Rishi tells him that he thinks Kirin might be on to something. Jai offers Megan complete financial security on the condition that she let him be the baby's father and stands by him in court tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Police Officer - Jay Sutherland *Ged - James Gaddas Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, kitchen, upstairs landing, Jai and Megan Sharma's bedroom and bathroom, grounds *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office *Home Farm - Sitting room and kitchen *Unknown remand centre Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes